Transformers: Motor Run
by JetCycle
Summary: Five friends are doing homework at one of their houses when the lights go out. A meteor then suddenly appeared and their lives went from normal to chaotic. MegxOC, SSxOCxOP
1. Chapter 1: Study Night

Transformers: Motor Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, all the Transformers and Transformers Related Things mention within the story belongs to Hasbro. I do however took the time to make the names of the five kids and the belts in the story.**

Chapter 1: Study Night

"Hey Miranda, you know the answer for number 50?" asked one of the boys. A girl sighs and walks over to him. "Rane, you know I can't tell you the answer, but I can help you figure it out." Rane and Miranda have been the best of friends even among their group. The total of their group including them was five. Miranda was the oldest of the group and would be a senior when the next school year started. She wasn't too thin nor too large. She had icy blue eyes, shoulder length hair that was brown and had a bad mixture of curls and straight hair. Miranda was average size in height. Rane however was short and thin. He had brown eyes and had a black crew cut. He was also pretty lazy, so when he heard that Miranda wouldn't give him the answer, he groaned.

"Oh Rane, shut up" a girl said while coming downstairs, "I can hear your whining from my room." Miranda sigh and said, "Shouldn't you be doing your homework, too Micky." Micky sticks out her toungue at her. "What you think I came down for." Micky is the third oldest and would be a sophomore. She is Miranda's baby sister and is pretty much likes to act her shoe size. Micky is pretty thin and is the tallest of the five. She has straight black hair with purple highlights since she was all about the Decepticons while Miranda and the others were about the Autobots. "Well you can go join Sarafine and Filip okay." just as Micky was about to sit down the lights went out and you can hear Miranda curse in Greek, "Skatá misó̱ af̱tó to spíti ótan ta fó̱ta kánoun óti." Everyone looks at her and she just says," I'm in Greek class remember."

A strange light then lit the room and you hear Sarafine gasp in excitment. The light soon faded and she said, "That was a meteor." Sarafine was tall and nimble. She had curly blonde hair, she was the older twin. Sarafine was also into Astronomy so no one questioned her when she said that. Her twin and the youngest of the group was Filip. He was the same height and was also nimble. Instead he had straight blonde hair with blue highlights. He had hazel eyes while Sarafine had green. He was into sports and was highly respected at their school. They all ran outside and followed the path of smoke from the meteor. The ground shook as the heard a loud rumble as it crashed into the Earth. As they got closer to the hole it made they all gasped when they saw the meteor wasn't made of rock but metal. They all slid down the side and walked up cautiously. It opened scaring the crap out of them. Miranda peeked inside and looked at her friends in confusion. "There are belts in here." Silence followed only for a brief moment. "Ya telling me that a giant metal meteor that crashed not far from our home is just filled with belts?" Micky questioned as she looked in. "Well they are pretty fashionable." stated Rane as he picked up one with a green R on the buckle. "Hey don't touch it!" exclaimed Filip. "Aw, come on Filip" Micky said as she picked up a black and purple belt with a M on the buckle, "its not like they're destroying us." Finally they all had one. The colors of the belt were prefect for each person. Red and blue with a M on it for Miranda. A yellow with a S on it and a blue one with a F on it for Sarafine and Filip.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Morning

Chapter 2: Strange Morning

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC names Miranda, Micky, Rane, Sarafine and Filip. The Transformers and All-Spark is owned by Hasbro.**

In the morning Miranda and Micky both headed out for the bus stop and caught up with the others on the way there. When they got there they all discussed what happened the previous night. "I think we should hand the belts over to the government." Filip was still against keeping the belts though he took one since he gave into peer pressure. "How are we gonna explained how we got them, huh?" Micky retorted. They all then pulled out the belts they choose. "Should we put them on?" Rane questioned. Miranda looked around and saw no one was around. "I think so what's your vote guys." The others thought for a while and all but Filip said yes. "Come on Filip don't you at least want to know why they were put in that metal meteor to begin with," his twin tried to convince, "I mean if their just regular belts why would who ever put them in there for." After a brief thought he gave in. When they put them on seven beams of light, each in the color of the belt, appeared around them and shot into the sky.

**Barricade's P.O.V**

Barricade had just pulled up to a stop sign four blocks away when he saw the beams. He decided to go investigate in case they came from the belts that escaped Megatron's grasp. Barricade headed towards the direction they were seen.

**The Kids**

"What the hell was that!" a frightened Sarafine exclaimed. "I don't know and I don't even want to find out." Filip replied. Then a police car pulled up to the stop sign. They quickly acted like nothing happened and hid the belts. As it drove by Miranda saw on the side of it say, "**To punish and enslave**" after it was gone she turned to Micky and asked, "Hey sis." "Yeah?" "Do you remember what Barricade slogan was?" "Yeah it was "To punish and enslave" why?" "Yeah, either the police changed their slogan or that was Barricade who passed by." She watched as the others relax expressions turn into terrified ones.

**Barricade's P.O.V**

He drove up to the last stop sign where he saw five kids huddle together. He saw that they quickly hid something but saw that their belts were Cybertronian. Barricade saw as he drove away that the oldest girl eye's widen when she saw his slogan. When he was far enough away he commed, "**Lord Megatron**"

"**Yes, Barricade?**" "**Five humans have the All-Spark belts.**" "**Keep an optic on them for now.**"

"**Yes sir."**


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

Chapter 3: Encounter

Saturday

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the Transformers and All-Spark. The five friends were created by me.

Miranda and Micky were heading to self-defense class when the police car they saw on Tuesday morning drove up and stopped next to them. The driver side window rolled down and the officer asks, "Have you girls seen any gang activities lately?" "No." they both answered in unison. "Well we had reports of a gang that can be identify by belts that they wear." The girls eyes widen and they started to back up when they ran into something behind them. Miranda looks behind them and almost fainted when she saw who was behind them. "M-Micky I r-really w-wish w-we l-left e-earlier n-now." Micky looks at her and was about to answer when she saw how pale Miranda was. She then looks behind them and stuttered out the words, "M-Meg-Megatron!" Megatron smirked and grabbed the girls roughly. As Miranda and Micky struggle Barricade transforms into robot mode while Starscream appears out of nowhere. "**Sir, what of the Autobots? Surely they would of saw the lights Barricade saw?**" Megatron handed the girls to Barricade. Before Starscream knew what happened he was sent flying backwards because Megatron had spun and punched him with such a force. Megatron then saw Barricade flying past him. He turned around and saw the reason, "**Prime****, hand over the humans**."

**Miranda's P.O.V**

Miranda had been struggling in Barricade's hand when she was then released and caught in another robot's hand. Both her and Micky were set onto the ground. Worried about her sister, Miranda ran to her and had to slap her because she was babbling like an idiot. After Micky stopped they ran for cover. Miranda was halfway there when she heard the word, "**Prime**" she froze and turned around to see the stunning red and blue with extravagant flames the Autobot Leader, also her major crush, Optimus Prime. She was still staring when she heard Micky shout, "Miranda, watch out!" but everything went dark as she fell unconscious.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V**

Optimus had been on patrol looking for the source of the energon spikes in the town near the Autobot base. He was about to head back when he saw three figures and noticed that the middle one had two humans in his hands. When the Decepticon handed the humans to another and turned his attention to punch the third one. Optimus the snuck up on Barricade and sent him flying past Megatron while grabbing the girls at the same time. He then quickly set them down and went into combat mode. Optimus then heard two screams and saw that one of the girls who the taller one called Miranda was knocked out by Frenzy who then later was dropped kicked by the femme who was the taller human girl.**  
**

**Micky's P.O.V**

Micky had reached the hiding spot and noticed that Miranda was gawking at Optimus when she saw Frenzy sneak up on her, "Miranda, watch out!" but Frenzy already knocked her sister out. Furious Micky shouted, "**Deadly Night**!" and she transformed into a femme and she dropped kicked Frenzy. After she was sure both her and Miranda were safe she transformed back into her normal self and saw that her armor was black with a purple tint which she willed away for now.

* * *

Miranda regained consciousness in the driver seat of a Peterbilt 379 semi with her head against the window. She look to her right and saw Micky asleep in the same position she was in. "**Are you alright Miranda**?" she jumps a little and looks around her for the source of the voice. "**I am sorry if I have frightened you**." Miranda looks out the windshield and sees the flames on the semi's hood. She then looks at the radio, "Optimus?" she felt him chuckle in response. "How long was I out?" there was a silence before he answered, "**For at least two hours**." Miranda then looks at Micky who mumbles in her her sleep, "Get away from her . . ." Miranda laughed as Micky swats at a non-existent foe which unknown to her caused Optimus spark to skip a beat. After a brief silence Micky woke up and looked at Miranda with a worried expression on her face, "What about Rane, Sarafine, and Filip?" Miranda stopped what she was doing and cursed, "Oh skatá, I bloody forgot them!"

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 4: Rescue

Please reveiw I would greatly like it if you do.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue Part I

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. Anything Transformers related besides the design of the belts are owned by Hasbro**

Sorry it took so long. I changed the title to Rescue Part I. So here it is hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4: Rescue Part I

Optimus then requested to Ratchet to send Jazz to Rane's house and Ironhide to Sarafine and Filip's before the Decepticons get to them. He drove quietly while Miranda was spouting off in Greek confusing Micky as she was going. What confused him was how the girls were able to talk or understand each other. "Skatá, how was Barricade able to follow us around without us finding out." Optimus finally asked due to his curiosity, "**Miranda what does skatá mean, you use it a lot**?" Miranda was puzzled by his question and had to think of a way to tell him what it meant. After awhile she said, "Skatá means shit, Optimus." There was an awkward silence that was broken by Ratchet, "**Optimus, I'm picking up five Decepticons heading you way**." Optimus then skidded to a stop and had the two girls climb out before he transformed. Then the Decepticons arrived three of them were of course Megatron, Starscream and Barricade. "**Micky and Miranda, you must go and hide**." He smirked when he heard Miranda say shit again in Greek. Then Optimus engaged the Decepticons hoping he would not die.

Miranda hid in a ditch and watched the fight that took place. She then heard her sister say, "**Deadly Night**." Miranda turned and gasped when she saw Micky was a Transformer. Micky then charged at Barricade. While they were fighting Miranda heard something behind her. She turned around and saw Rane, Sarafine, Filip, Jazz and Ironhide running in their direction. "Hey Miranda where's Micky?" Miranda pointed at Micky who was in a fight with Barricade. "Where do you think, Filip." A shadow then covered them while Miranda was laughing at their reactions. Miranda and Rane then both started screaming as they are lifted into the air. They were both shook until they passed out.

**Knockout's P.O.V**

Knockout had arrived via groundbridge with a group of Vehicons at Megatron's order. He saw an unknown femme fighting Barricade, while Megatron was battling Optimus Prime and of course Starscream ran past them with no dignity. "**Knockout, locate and capture two of the five humans with the All-Spark belts**." Knockout then ordered the Vehicons to engage the Autobots and he went to go find the humans. He heard laughing in a ditch by him and he grinned. **[Well that was easy.]** he thought, Knockout then reached down and grabbed the girl who was laughing and the boy who was next to her. They started screaming as he took them off the ground. Irritated he started shaking them until they went limp. "**Excellent work Knockout, now take them back to the ship**." Knockout turned from the ditch and ordered who ever was at the groundbridge controls to open one. It opens and more Vehicons rush out to provide cover. He races past them and into the groundbridge.

* * *

Optimus watched as Megatron and the other Decepticons retreat. Micky had reverted back to her human form. Jazz and Ironhide finished off the Vehicons who remained behind. Sarafine and Filip came running out of the ditch and Optimus wondered if Miranda was attending to her friend Rane, when Micky shouted, "How the hell!" all the Autobots looked at her. She then burst into tears and while Sarafine calmed her down Filip explained what happened. Optimus felt his spark sink when he heard.

* * *

**Rane's P.O.V**

Rane groaned as he woke up. He survey the area and saw that he was dangling high off the floor. Rane looked behind him and saw Miranda dangling as well but she was still unconscious. He then heard the door open and when he turned to it he felt his heart sink.

* * *

Megatron came into the cell that Knockout had placed the two humans in. When he walked through he saw that the boy was awake. Rane kept looking at Miranda to make sure she was okay. He was worried that his best friend might be dead, but sighed in relief when he heard a groan come from her. Megatron heard her and walked towards them.

* * *

**Back to Team Prime**

"**Autobots we must find and raid the Decepticon warship if we are to rescue Miranda and Rane**." Optimus looked among his men and the three kids before continuing, "**When we locate the Nemesis the following Autobots will come with me: Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jetfire, Ironhide, and ArCee****. The rest will stay with Micky, Sarafine and Filip**." They all nodded when Wheeljack's voice came on the intercoms, "**Sir, we found the Nemesis**." Optimus and the others went to the command center. "**Good job, Wheeljack, you too** **HotShot**." They locked on the coordinates and the rescue team gathered at the open groundbridge. "**Autobots transform and roll out**!"

* * *

The next Chapter will be named Rescue Part II. Please Rate.


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue Part II

**I don't own anything but my OCs**

Well here is chapter 5 and it was hard to break through a writer's block.

* * *

Chapter 5: Rescue Part II

Miranda opened her eyes and lifted her head. She would of said shit again if she hadn't seen Megatron standing in front of her. Megatron studied her then plucked her off the chains. She winced as he held her. He then did the same to Rane. Megatron was wondering how these humans were able to turn into Cybertronians. The alarms then went off and he comm'd Dreadwing, "What is going on?" Dreadwing then told him that the Autobots had attacked. He then looked at the humans and ask Dreadwing if Optimus Prime was leading the rescue himself. Dreadwing said yes.

Optimus and the rescue team had arrived near the command bridge. Ironhide was itching to start the fight but ArCee had went ahead to scout out the ship to find the prison. She came back and told them that she found them but Megatron had grabbed them. Optimus then gave the order and they began their raid following ArCee to the prison.

They had just came around the corner when they heard a scream of pain. He looked at his men and they looked puzzled. They then heard, "**Forest** **Cyclone**!" and shortly after, "**Optimal Supreme**!" They all were rushing to the door they heard the shouts when two Cybertronians came running out. One was a mech whose was different shades of green for his armor with wheels sticking out of his back for his alt. mode. The other was a femme who had red and blue armor like Optimus, but also had wings and wheels. They guess she was a triple changer.

Miranda looked at the Autobots and Rane as they both ran out of the cell. Megatron was still in shock on how they only had to say certain words to activate the belts powers. He was even still massaging his hands from when he had to let them go when they started transforming. Miranda ran to the Autobot, "Optimus, we better get going before Megatron recovers from shock." Optimus then comm'd WheelJack to open the groundbridge. It opened and they ran through with blasters shots going over their heads.

The rest of Team Prime was shocked to see that they brought two Cybertronians instead of Miranda and Rane. Miranda and Rane then shocked the others by transforming back to their normal selves, especially Micky and the twins. Miranda was happy to see her friends and ran up to them giving them a group hug as Rane quietly follows behind walking.

* * *

Megatron: Curse you fleshling

Me: oh shush the next chapter is written

Megatron: . . .Starscream! -goes off to beat the scrap out of him-

Me: . . .Oh Kay?

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6: A Love Interest

I do not own any of the TFs just the Motor Run kids and the belts. also don't own the all spark

The love interest is near the end of the chapter but no skipping

* * *

Chapter 6: A Love Interest

Optimus decided to give the kids a guardian. Jazz became Rane's and the twins got Ironhide since he was able to withstand their bickering thanks to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. WheelJack become Micky's guardian, but Miranda was a little difficult. She did hang out with all his men but couldn't decide who to assign. Eventually he became her guardian after noticing she liked to hang out with him more then the others.

* * *

A few days after the rescue:

"Micky I know you perfer the Decepticons but they did try to hurt us." Micky looked up from her essay assignment and glared at Miranda. "Well I don't care and you know that." Miranda threw her hands up in frustration and left the Autobot's 'Living Room' and had to desperately dodge being stepped on by Prowl as he walked down the hallway. "Prowl can you watch where your walking." He apologized and went on his way.

Meanwhile Optimus was having trouble focusing on his work when he heard a knock, "Enter." he heard the door open and close. He looked up and saw Miranda heading over to her desk to work on some homework. Realizing that she tensed up he activated his holoform and began massaging her causing her to jump a little. Miranda heard him chuckle at her reaction that she was about to turn around when he deepened the massage. She then started to relax when Jazz comm'd Optimus. Sighing she gathered her stuff and went to her room knowing Optimus would be busy, that and she didn't want to listen to the two bots bicker about something the twins probably did.(**A/N: the Lamborghini twins**)

* * *

**Micky's P.O.V**

"Guys quit it with the bickering." Rane and Filip looked at me then went back to arguing who's guardian was better. Sarafine then said, "Guys if anyone's guardian is better its Miranda's." I mouthed, "Thank you." to her and then saw Miranda walk by the open door obviously heading to her room with her homework in hand. "Well judging by the way she just walked past that Optimus did something but got comm'd in the middle of it." The others looked at me and started bugging me about it til WheelJack came and said it was time to head off to my guitar lessons on 3rd street. While I was waiting for my session time to come a guy wearing a black T-shirt with the Decepticon Insignia on it under a black leather jacket and black denim jeans with combat boots started browsing the instruments. "Michaella its your turn." I turn and started walking to the lesson room and felt the guy look at me. I felt like he did a twice over at I went into the room closing the door behind me.

* * *

Again sorry about the short chapter

Micky: No your not

Me: yes I am now shush

Micky: No :I

Megatron: I agree with this fleshling

Micky: Than- HEY I HAVE A NAME!

Me: -snickers- I'll have the next chapter written as fast as I can please R&R and vote on what kind of story I should write


	7. Chapter 7: A Nice Surprise

Megatron: About time fleshling

Me: Hey lay off buckethead

Micky: Don't call him that even if he is one

Megatron: Yeah that's ri-Hey -reaches for Micky-

Me: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! -dodges Micky-

* * *

Chapter 7: A Nice Surprise

As the months flew by everyone started to grow on each other. Micky even became bare able to the Autobots even though she still prefer the Decepticons. Miranda even started relaxing more and decided to get red and blue highlights put in. All the kids started to discuss Halloween since it was only two and a half weeks away. "So sis, are ya planning to pull a prank on the 'bots or just going to beg Optimus if we can have a party?" Miranda looked at her sister waiting for an answer when the proximity sensors started going off. Over the intercom Prowl yelled, "Attention the Decepticons have enter the base. Everyone to their battle stations." The Motor Run gang had then ran to take cover in the Medbay where they were told to hide in Red Alert's office. As they waited Miranda looked at Micky and Rane and nodded. Softly they whispered their belts activation phrase and transformed into their Cybertronian bodies. "Sarafine, Filip hide somewhere away from the door. Micky go to the right side and Rane you go to the left. I'll go above." they followed what Miranda said and took the positions she told them. When she saw they were ready she jumped and landed on the top ledge and balanced there. They waited for about five minutes when they heard the Medbay doors get blasted down. "**Lord Megatron wants those humans found**." Micky saw Rane shaking from hearing the voice. Red Alert's door then opened and two Vehicons walked in. "Now!" Miranda jumped onto the one on the right while Micky and Rane took down the one on the left. They made quick work and grabbed the twins as they ran into the Medbay where they were grabbed by ten Vehicon for each of them. "Sarafine, Filip jump out of Rane's hands and run." They did so and were just about to run out the door when they were snatched up by clawed hands.

* * *

Megatron then walked into the Autobot's main room where he saw the Autobots foot soldier separate from the fleshlings and their guardians. He was surprised to see Optimus among the guardians. Chuckling he walked up to the fleshlings and saw a girl with black hair with purple highlights. She had a guitar showing that she somehow was able to get before being brought here. He also saw how she along with the other fleshlings hung close to the girl who stood with the same confidences as Optimus.

Micky whispered to Sarafine and Filip to think of the words to activate their belts. When Megatron left to go do something the twins smiled and nodded at the others. Then one by one they shouted, "**Deadly Night!**" "**Forest Cyclone!**" "**Radiant Water!**" "**Eternal Flames!**" and "**Optimal Supreme!**" echoed through the room and a fight renewal as five Cybertronians appeared through the glow. One was Micky who had a color scheme like Megatron but was a triple changer. Another was Rane in his all green armor. A third was Sarafine who had three shades of yellow and a set of wheels. The fourth was Filip who had different shades of blue and a pair of wings. The last one was Miranda in her Optimus like color scheme and triple changer body.

* * *

Starscream was running away from the fight that started in the main room and was frantically screaming, "**Lord Megatron!**" Sighing Megatron came out of the command center. "**What is it Starscream**." Megatron was answered but not by Starscream. "**Megatron surrender now**." he turned towards Optimus and saw all the Autobots along with the fleshlings who had control over the belts. He was shocked by a certain femme who had a similar color scheme to his.

* * *

**Time Skip (Halloween)**

It was finally Halloween and the Autobots were kicked out of the Living Room and were forbidden to go in until they got the okay. The cameras to the room were covered so they couldn't see the room that way either. Time went by and the kids were running in and out with boxes filled with stuff or empty. Optimus was even more curious on what was going on since the bots only knew it was a Halloween Party. He kept seeing Miranda's red, blue and brown hair zip around each corner when he wanted to talk to her about something.

* * *

**Time Skip (2 hours later)**

Finally the bots were able to go into the Living Room. They gathered around the door waiting for the kids to come out. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gotten into the spirit of things and had gotten costumes for the bots. They were trying to get Ironhide and Ratchet into theirs but stopped when Ironhide made guns appear and Ratchet threatened to throw wrenches at them. The bots of course had activated their holoforms. Bumblebee was getting excited was doing a little dance which caused the others to chuckle. Then the doors open and the human twins stepped out. Filip was dressed as Count Dracula from the black wig all the way down to the formal shoes. Sarafine was dressed as a zombie and even had painted stitches in some places on her exposed skin. "Come on in guys the place is awesome!" Bumblebee not wanting to wait any longer ran forward only to be grabbed by Ironhide. "**Settle down** **kid.**" Bee took an interest in his holo-form's shoes and sheepishly walked inside the room.

Optimus look around and saw that Micky was wearing a black, silver and purple witches costume and Rane was dressed as the Frankenstein Monster. Wheeljack was standing by his charge. Optimus then saw Miranda's costume and just stared. She had somehow gotten her Cybertronian armor to show. Rane saw him staring and motioned him over. Optimus did but didn't say anything but stared at Miranda. Leaning forward tilting her head with her hands behind her she looked at him, "Optimus are you okay?" he just stuttered, "**Y-y-yeah**." She then chuckled and they continued to party unaware that Lazerbeak had been left behind from the Decepticon raid.

* * *

Micky: I was wearing a tiny witch hat, a black, purple and silver corset dress with fingerless gloves fishnet stockings and black stilettos.

Megatron: O_O

Me: is he okay?

Megatron: O_O -continues staring at Micky-

Micky: -claps hands loudly-

Megatron: -blinks while flinching backwards-

Micky: -laughs at his reaction- Two for flinching -punches him in the shoulder-

Me: Oh Kay? Anyway I only own my creations anything thats familiar is owned by Hasbro. Please R&R

All of the characters: _**HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM THE TRANSFORMERS: MOTOR RUN**** GANG!**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers only my OCs

Micky: Bout time

Megatron: I agree with the fleshling

Micky: HEY!

Me: Okay Micky and Megatron stop and Micky stay in this story

* * *

Chapter 8: The Plan

**Nemesis**

Megatron watched the feed from Lazerbeak of the Autobot's Halloween Party and had watched careful enough to spot Optimus staring at, who he found out was the oldest of the humans. '_Looks like I found a weakness in you__ Prime.' _he smirks but stops when he sees a certain femme dressed as a witch. '_I also found mine_.' he then growled before calling on the comm link, ::**Soundwave report to my office**.:: A few minutes later Soundwave arrived and waited silently for his orders. "**Soundwave I want you to retrieve the five humans when they are on their way to school**." Soundwave did a curt nod and after bowing, with Lazerbeak attached, went to take a ground bridge to the humans location. ::**And make sure to rip Prime's human from him**.::

* * *

Me: aw man I hate having a writer's block at that moment, but the next one will be longer.

Megatron: It better human

Micky: -goes sneak off to Transformers: The Elemental Human?-

Me: where Micky go?

Megatron: I don't care but tell them to R&R

Me: Ya already did.


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, This is Halloween nor do I own Transformers

Motor Run Gang: Yeah we get to sing!

Boys of Motor Run Gang: ...Wait did we just say yeah to a song?

Me: Yes.

Micky: What your think Bitches!

Sarafine: -giggles at their reaction-

* * *

Chapter 9: Trouble

**On the way to their school (Miranda's P.O.V)**

****_Music starts  
_Rane says, "Twas a long time ago longer now then it seems. In a place perhaps you've seen in your dreams? For the story that your about to be told took place with the Holidays of old. Your probably wondering where they come from. If you haven't then I say its time you begun."

_Up beat music starts_

Micky, Sarafine, Filip and I starts swaying to the music.

Filip sings, "Boys and Girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"

Micky and Sarafine then joins in the singing, "Come with us and you will see. This our town of Halloween."

Then Rane starts swaying as both me and him start singing along at, "This is Halloween, This is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween! Everybody makes a scene. Trick-or-Treat til your neighbors gonna die of fright. Its our time everybody scream in our town of Halloween."

All but Sarafine then stops as she continues, "I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and Eyes glowing red."

Rane starts back up immediately as she cuts off, "I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and Spiders in my hair."

The rest of us were about to join back in when we lurched forward in our seats as the road explodes in front of us causing the Autobots to screech to a stop. I then get out as Optimus transforms and picked me up. Looking over I see the others do the same. "What caused that to happen?" I look over at Rane as he says that. The ground behind me and Optimus then exploded, "Ugh." Optimus grunted. "Optimus are you okay?" he nodded as he got up, "**Miranda you and the others change**." I nodded, "Motor Run Transform!" Micky and the others then shouted, "**Deadly Night**! **Forest Cyclone**! **Radiant Water**! **Eter****nal Flames**!" I shouted, "**Optimal Supreme**!" but no lights came. "What the?" I then heard the others scream and I looked and gasped. My sister and friends were being plucked by Lazerbeak's tentacles "Guys!" I felt Optimus' hand close around me. I sat on his palm and heard in different voice clips, "**Give-me-the-girl**." I then heard Optimus growl, "**Never Soundwave**." I then felt Optimus fall causing me to scream. "**Yer agh**." Optimus had tried to get up but Soundwave pushed him back down. Optimus' hand than started to open causing me to squint when my eyes were hit by the light. I then started screaming as I was plucked by Soundwave from Optimus' palm. "Optimus!" I struggled trying to get out of Soundwave's grasp. "OPTIMUS!" was what I screamed before Soundwave took me and the others through the Decepticon ground bridge.

* * *

Micky: Aw but I wanted to put myself on fire. D:

Me: You already were when ya came into the conversation on Elemental Human.

Micky: Don't remind me. - .-

Megatron: YES! -feels eyes on him.-

Motor Run: -stares at Megatron-

Me: -sighs- Please R&R


	10. Chapter 10: Pain

Me: Yay Finally Chapter: 10!

Micky: Yeah!

Me: Mickygetssuperpowerssaywhat?

Micky: What?

* * *

Chapter 10: Pain

**Autobot's Location (Optimus P.O.V)**

I watched as Soundwave tore Miranda from my hand and left with her along with the other kids. "**Prime are you alright**?" I just laid there staring where the Decepticon's ground bridge disappeared as my men came up with Ironhide in the lead holding his right servo. I then screamed in anger, causing my men to jump back; well except Ironhide. ::**Ratchet open a ground bridge**.::

* * *

**Nemesis (Micky's P.O.V)**

"Let us go!" I watched as my sister struggles to get out of the Decepticon TIC/Communication Officer's grip. "Mir just stop you know he is too loyal to Megatron." "You weren't ripped from your guardian's grip like I was from mine." Things got quiet which was broken by a painful gasp from Sarafine. "You okay Sarafine?" she nodded, "Yeah just got squeezed is all."

* * *

**Nemesis Brig**

Miranda was the only one chained to the ceiling and of course she was thrashing around. "Mir stop your just going to hurt yourself." Micky then looked down at her belt. "What caused our belts not to let us change?" she asked herself. "Hey Micky why do you think Miranda is the only one chained like that?"

* * *

_Flashback Begins_

_Soundwave had taken us to the bridge of the Decepticon warship. When he brought us in Knockout was standing by the door. Megatron, who was listening to Starscream's useless banter in an attempt to stable his stature. "-please Master I only mean to serve." "Shut up Starscream!" Megatron then turned towards the door and saw Soundwave with the humans, one of which was still struggling. "Excellent work as usual Soundwave. Did Prime suffer as you tore his human from him?" Soundwave nodded and held up the human struggling. Miranda must of felt Megatron staring at her, cause she stopped struggling and looked, well more like gave him a death glare, at him. Miranda than flipped Mgatron off after hissing at him. "Take them to the brig but put that one in the chains attached to the ceiling." Soundwave nodded and left for the brig.  
_

* * *

**Present Time  
**

"Rane shut up we don't want Miranda to get hurt even worse." Filip then winced as said person screams snapping Micky out of her train of thought. She looks up and sees Starscream in front of a bloody Miranda. "Leave...Her...A..lone." everyone, except Miranda, looks at Micky. Though she didn't see it but everyone saw purple flames embrace her. Spirits of the dead sprouted from the shadows and swarmed Starscream. "Your dead motherfucker!" the spirits then attacked making him scream like a girl and plows through them , out the door. "Miranda are you okay?" Miranda didn't move which made Micky worry. "Micky she's only unconscious, Starscream just came in and started, 'questioning' us." "Rane did Miranda start spouting off in Greek?" He nodded causing her to sigh.

* * *

Me: Whelp fingers hurt from updating all three stories.

Micky: Ya didn't have to do all of them though.

Me: I know but then you would of had to wait to discover your newly found powers.

Micky: Oh.

Me: Next chapter is an old memory. Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

Well heres Chapter 11. I do not own anything that sounds familiar.

* * *

Chapter 11: Memories

**_Miranda's Subconscious_**

_I watch as my family grew and grew til it ended with me and Micky. We both agreed not to date anyone unless we actually connected with that person. "**Y-y-yeah**." I turn and saw a recent memory of Optimus stuttering and laughed when Ratchet came over, "**Are you sure Optimus, your vocal processor seems to be malfunctioning**?" Ratchet then scanned Optimus' neck. "Ratchet, he's fine. He's just shocked on how incredibly sexy Mir is." That caused me to blush now like it did then. "Micky!"_

* * *

**The Brig**

Micky looked up at Miranda thinking she heard, "Micky." She then looked at the others, she was on guard while they slept. The door opened and Micky hissed when she saw Soundwave and Knockout enter the room. "**Well Starscream did a number on this one**." Knockout poked Miranda causing Micky to growl at him. The Cons ignored her and took Miranda away to probably heal her injuries.

* * *

_**Subconscious**_

_"Mirandaaa!" I turn and saw a little girl, maybe 4 years old, wearing a black sun dress with her blonde hair up in pigtails with purple hair ties that have bats on them running to me. "Micky where are your shoes?" I laughed as I picked her up. "I don't know, I saw you coming so I came to greet you." She wrapped her arms around my neck before saying, "Sides, mommy got called into her jobthingy." I sigh and saw a semi across the street. There was a flash of light and Micky was gone. Instead I was on Cybertron holding a newly turned youngling. I heard a crash and saw Megatron running towards us behind two Mechs and a Femme. "Jet run! Take Met and the others and run!" I then started running as the three bots caught up to me and Met. "**Give me the youngling, Autobot**!" I tripped and turned so Met was on top. Megatron then threw the other three as he came up to us. He sneers as he reached for Met, "**NO**!" he was then tackled by apparently our Mech creator. "**You leave my daughters alone Megatron**," then turning to us, "**Younglings get out of here. JetCycle take care of Metadron for us til-**" I screamed as he was stabbed by Megatron's sword.  
_

* * *

**MedBay**

Knockout was tending to the injured fleshling. He heard the door open followed by Megatron's voice, "**How is the fleshling Knockout. I want to see her squirm in terror as I rip out Prime's spark before I kill her and take her belt**." Knockout then explained the extent of her injuries, "**But she is ****showing extraordinary brain activities almost like that Autobot Femme that got away with her friends and sister**." Megatron looked at the monitor. "**I want to see whats going on in her head. Start up the Corical Pyshic Patch now**!"

* * *

**_Subconscious_**

_I ran into an escape pod but stopped when I saw Megatron in front of me. "**So you are that wretched Mech's eldest daughter, all five of you are the Cybertronians that escaped the planet**." He then walks over to me as I handed Metadron to the other Femme. They went past Megatron and he reached for me when the scene changed to the one of Starscream beating me and not asking questions."**Argh**!" Megatron disappeared leaving me alone to my memories, "Oh Optimus where are you?"  
_

* * *

Micky: Why didn't you tell me we were Cybertronians!

Me: Cause it would ruin the surprise

Micky: Hmmph -walks off-

Me: -sighs- Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12: Physical Freedom

Sorry it took so long

* * *

Chapter 12: Physical Freedom

**A Week Later**

Micky was waiting for Knockout or a Vehicon to bring her sister back. Her along with the others were half asleep when they heard the doors hiss open followed by, "**Prime, I found them**." Micky lifts her head and opened her eyes half way. "Ironhide is that you?" Ironhide chuckled as he lifted them up breaking their shackles easily. He handed Wheeljack and Jazz their respectful charges. "**Optimus there's blood stains over on the floor**." Ratchet walked over to the spot as he said it. After he scanned it he was about to say who blood it was but Micky beat him to it. "It's Miranda's and it was Starbie who did it. Knockout and Soundwave then came in a few hours later and took her to their Medbay." All of them heard thundering metallic footsteps rushing away from them. Micky, being the only one taking pleasure of this, smirked at their reactions.

* * *

**Medbay**

Knockout was checking Miranda's vitals and everything when he heard the drones open fire at whatever was coming. "**What is going on-**" his optics went wide when he opened the door and had a blaster aimed at his helm. "**Where is she**." He stepped to the side and allowed Optimus to come in. Optimus saw that she was hooked up to machines that monitor her heart rate. Ratchet and the others came in and Optimus ordered for a groundbridge. When it opened they gently and carefully moved Miranda to their Medbay.

* * *

**Time Skip (7 hours)**

Miranda was in the Medbay with Ratchet and Red Alert monitoring her. "How is she Doc Bots?" they turned and saw the humans and their guardians in the door way. Micky was of course the one of the seven more concern since Optimus retreated to his office. "**She's stabled but shes in a coma like state from the blood loss. We will have to continue monitoring her until we can get one of you to a blood bank or a hospital to get her blood type**." The guardians then walked forward with their charges and set them on the berth Miranda was lying on. "Mir please wake up." they soon left after giving her the present they put together. It was a golden locket with a recent picture of them and the bots on one side. The other was one that Micky had found of a nine year-old Miranda holding a pouting five year-old Micky.

* * *

**Optimus P.O.V**

I was in my office when I heard a knock, "**Come in**." The door opened and closes followed by, "**Optimus you need to recharge**." I look up at Ratchet, "**I can't Ratchet I need to finish this paperwork**." Ratchet then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my office. "**Go before I decide to hit you with a wrench**." He then locked my office and left. I consider using the override code but went against it knowing that Ratchet would throw a wrench at me. Sighing I started walking to my berthroom when I heard a faint, "Optimus help!" I turned and ran to the Medbay. When I got there everyone was there in the waiting room, "**What happened**?" Ironhide turned saying, "**I don****'t know Prime the Medics won't let us in**." Just as he said that Red Alert came out saying, "**Where's Optimus**?" I stepped forward then followed him into the Medbay.

* * *

**Miranda's Subconscious**

I was reliving the memory that had Starscream chasing us on Cybertron before I had encountered the real Megatron in the escape pod. Starkeeper tripped over a dead body and I quickly handed Metadron to Waterspark before helping her. As I was doing so Starscream grabbed me behind holding me hostage to delay us a he waited for Megatron to catch up. I screeched, "Optimus Help!"

* * *

Me: Again sorry I haven't updated school and all that.

Micky: At least you mention Ratchet's wrench throwing. Now you forgot to say something at the beginning.

Me: Hmm what is that? -has an innocent face on.-

Micky: You forgot to say you didn't own Transformers that Hasbro owned them and that you only own your creations excluding Metadron since she's mine.

Me: Thank you Micky. -snickers-

Micky: Wait what grrrrr. R&R


	13. Chapter 13: Helm over Pedes in Love

I don't own Transformers but I do own the Motor Run gang except for Micky and Metadron, they are owned by Metadron.

Srry I haven't updated School and all that plus trying to think of what to add. Anyway Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Chapter 13: Helm over Pedes in Love

Optimus had fallen asleep into recharge while staying by Miranda's side overnight. Ratchet saw this and smiled knowing that Micky would be using it as blackmail if she saw it. After checking her vitals he left to go recharge himself.

* * *

Megatron's Berthroom, The Nemesis

Megatron was lying on his berth watching the security video of a particular human and he noticed a small medallion dangling from her neck. He paused the video and zoomed in. After enhancing it he saw it was the Decepticon Insignia. Saying to himself, "Well it looks like she prefers the Decepticons." Out of curiosity he brought up the feed from the MedBay before the Autobots attack. He growled when he saw the Autobot Insignia on an unconscious Miranda. An idea then came to him and he commed Knockout. ::**Knockout prepare Shockwave's Memory Dampener**.::, ::**May I ask why Lord Megatron**?::, ::**Now Knockout**!::, ::**Yes Sir**.::

* * *

Autobot Base

Miranda groaned causing Optimus to snap out of recharge. He comm'd Ratchet and Red Alert. By the time they arrived they were shocked at what they saw. "**Optimus get back**." Optimus did and they both scanned a conscious Miranda. While they were reading the results Miranda asked them, "Do you guys happen to know five Cybertronians by the names of: JetCycle, Metadron, ForShock, WaterSpark, and Starkeeper?" They stared at her before Optimus answered, "**They were the only Cybertronian Civilians to survive Megatron's onslaught of Iacon**." Optimus saw her face switch to fear then back to calm to fast for it to even register on the Medic's proximity. "**They escaped but we lost their signals as soon as they left Cybertron's atmosphere**." He looked down remembering the minute the five younglings had disappeared. "**We were forced to announce them M.I.A since then**."

* * *

Micky: Oh come on another short chapter. Hmmph

Me: oh shush you want to know how hard it is for me to write when my only free time is when I'm not busy with schoolwork.

Micky: Still I thi-Ow!

Me: Good thing I picked a thing or two from Ratchet. -twirls a wrench in my hand- Plz R&R and vote for the fanfiction I'm currently under work for Rise of the Guardians. Thanks to thoses who commented for the earlier chapters. I'm keeping it rated M just cause I might put in some rated M stuff in later chapters.


	14. Chapter 14: Megatron Sneaky?

Here's Chapter 14. I do not own the following: Transformers, All-Spark, Micky(Michaela), and Metadron. I do own: Miranda, Rane, Sarafine, Filip, WaterSpark, StarKeeper, ForShock, and JetCycle.

Later in the chapter is perverted.

* * *

Chapter 14: Megatron Sneaky?

There wasn't any Decepticon activity for awhile. The Autobots and humans were able to get through Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years was coming up which the Motor Run humans were excited about since they would be able to visit their families. "Michaela!" said girl looks up from her laptop when a pissed off Miranda came into the room. "Care to explain why my room has purple pain all over the walls?" Micky just shrugged, "I don't know I haven't been in your room since me and the others made your get well present." Sighing Miranda just said, "Make sure your packed we're leaving in 10." She then left to go find Optimus and Wheeljack.

* * *

Rane's Parents House (Rane's P.O.V)

"**So Rane what are your parents like**?" I thought for awhile, "Well lets say they would expect me to have a girlfriend by now." Jazz chuckled through his speakers. "**Well we're here**." I look up at my childhood home. I got out of Jazz's alt. mode taking my stuff with me. Jazz activated his holoform and we both walked up to the front door. I rang the bell and we both waited. The door opened and a fourteen-year-old girl rushed into me. "Rane!" "Wo-woah!" we both fell off the steps and into the grass. "Ellen your getting too old for this."

* * *

The Human Terror Twins

"Let me call them Sarafine." "What no you know its my turn." "**Enough**!" "Yes Ironhide." Sarafine and Filip had both been arguing on who would call their parents. Ironhide however was just wishing they would shut up. '**Their worse than our Terror Twins**.' He stopped and honked his horn to get both of their attention. The three got out and went to the front door. A woman, who looked like an older version of Sarafine, opened the door. "Sarafine, Filip, and-?" Holding out his hand he said, "**Iron Hyde**."

* * *

Megatron's location (said Con P.O.V)

I was waiting for Optimus, Wheeljack and their charges to come in sight before I ordered the attack. '**I can't wait, those two will be on my side no matter what**.' I saw a semi and a sports car drive down the road, ::**Decepticons Attack**.::

* * *

Micky's P.O.V

"Yeah!" I was banging my head to the music play through Wheeljack's speakers. "**What do you think Optimus and your sister are listening to**?" I stopped and shrugged, "I don't know probably nothing." Looking ahead at Optimus I grinned, "Hey Wheeljack want to scare Miranda and Optimus?" A chuckle was all I got before, "**Alright the comm. link is opened**." '3...2...1" I then shouted, "Hey Killjoys!" Optimus had jumped slightly and an explosion happened.

* * *

Optimus' Cabin (Miranda P.O.V)

Me and Optimus were just talking when, "Hey Killjoys!" both of us jumped and then the road blew up in front of us. "**Miranda get out and Transform, you too Michaela**." He stopped and I quickly got out shouting, "Optimal Supreme!" the usual red/blue light enveloped me when it disappeared I was in my original body. "Deadly Night!" was all I heard before I engaged Starscream in battle, "**Now that I know who you are I can't wait to see you in my berth**."**(AN: Sorry if I didn't put this in the earlier chapters, but Starscream was going to force a bond on JetCycle during the war on Cybertron****)** I stared at him before I said, "You fragging pervert!" I kicked him in the interface panel causing him to grasp it in pain. Taking a good aim I land a punch on his faceplate rending him unconscious. "That's what you get you perverted Cybertronian." I spun and was quickly engaged in battle with Breakdown, who quickly landed a punch. "Ugh." I fell to the ground, "**Grab her quickly**!" I got up only to be forced back down again. Looking over I saw Micky was faring better than me. "Get off me you scrapheads!" as I struggled I saw Knockout with a needle and I struggled even more with fear than fight. "**Stop struggling Autobot**." He eventually got the needle in and the Cons let go as my struggling went to a stop. "**Damn you Knockout**.." I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Optimus and Megatron's Location

"**Megatron surrender**." Optimus and Megatron were in a heated combat. "**Oh I don't think so Prime not when I'm winning**." Megatron then threw a punch which landed on Optimus' faceplate. "Get off me you scrapheads!" Optimus turned and saw Knockout going over to Miranda to sedate her. "**No**!" he got up and started towards the group when Megatron blocked him. "**Lord Megatron, we got the other femme sedated**." Megatron then ordered a retreat as he went over to a now sedated Micky and picked her up bridal style. "**Starscream grab the Autobot femme**." Starscream did and smirked at a furious Optimus, "**I hope she's as good in the berth as she is in battle**." Optimus enraged rushed forward firing at the Decepticons, Wheeljack coming in from the other side after finishing a battle with Makeshift. Starscream ended up getting hit and dropping Miranda. Megatron growled the order again, "**Decepticons retreat**!" A groundbridge opened and he rushed through, with Micky in hand, followed by the others with Wheeljack still firing at them.

* * *

Micky: Oh great well at least I'm going to be chilling on the Nemesis again.

Me: Your that fun to put in danger Michaela.

Micky: Oh and I did do the purple paint thing.

Me: -Gibb's smacks you-

Micky: Ow.

Me: Plz vote on the Rise of the Guardians title and R&R


	15. Chapter 15: Family

I do not own the following: Transformers they are owned by Hasbro. Metadron and Micky are owned by Metadron.

I do own the following: Miranda, JetCycle, Rane, Forshock, Sarafine, Sparkkeeper, Filip, Waterspark, Andrea and Derrick.

Micky: bout time Autobot

Me: Lay off Decepticon

Micky/Me: -glares at each other-

Optimus Prime: Here is the story. -sighs-

* * *

Chapter 15: Family

Miranda groaned as she woke up in strong arms. 'Strong arms?' she began to stuggle again and punched upward, "**Ugh**." she stopped and onlined her optics and saw Optimus rubbing his nose. "**That was a strong punch Miranda**." she looked over and saw Wheeljack chuckling. Miranda looks around and didn't see her sister. "Wheres Micky?" Wheeljack stops and she felt Optimus tense. Frightened she sat up and hollered, "Micky!" she waited but got no response. Fright turned to anger then furious, "Megatron!" Miranda got up and Optimus started to get higher until, "**Prime how are you flying without your flight pack?**" He looks down and saw he was floating in the air.. '**That****'s right JetCycle had psychic powers... **' "**Oh no, Wheeljack calm her down**." Wheeljack then went to Miranda, whose optics were glowing brighter. "**Miranda, calm down we'll get her back. You could even hurt Megatron and Starscream**." Somehow a groundbridge opened and she walked into it. After she did Optimus fell to the ground and the groundbridge closed before they could follow her. "**Slag**!"

* * *

The Nemesis

Megatron was walking by the hallway with the controls to the groundbridge were when he heard one open. He looks and is slammed into the wall. Looking at the culprit and chuckled at Miranda. "**I knew you would come Autobot**." Miranda didn't answer and he felt a presence in his mind. As quickly as it came it was gone. Miranda turned and started running down the hallway he came from. When she was gone he realized that her optics had been glowing. "**Fraggin**!" he charged down the same hallway and yelled, "**Decepticons stop the Autobot Femme from reaching her family**!"

* * *

The Devetrix Family Location

Andrea and Derrick were chained to the ceiling while their second daughter was chained to a giant bed. They were both shocked when to find out she was an actual Transformer. Andrea looked towards the door just as it opened ans saw a red/blue Autobot, she saw the symbol on the wings, with glowing optics run in. "Mir what took you so long?" Both parents were shocked, Miranda's optics stopped glowing. "You try finding out how to control psychic powers takes getting used to. Also why haven't you changed back to your human form." Micky shrugged and did so. "Come on before the Decepticons stop us." Miranda turned and ran into the hallway only to run into Starscream as he was passing. He grabbed her before she could recovers and pull away from him. "**Oh good my little pet came home**." Miranda turned her head and yelled, "Micky get mom and dad out of here now!" Micky was about to say something but thought better of it and grabbed their hands before taking them down a different hallway.

* * *

Miranda's P.O.V

I continued to try and get out of Starscream's grip. "Let me go you scrap-HEY!" He chuckled as he groped me. "**Be a good femme and stop struggling**." I continued to struggle and heard him say, "**Find the other humans, I'll watch this one**." He then pulled me into the room that I found my family in. "Let me go you sick bastard." All he did was chuckled as he chained me to the ceiling. "**Now that your tied up, I'm going to play**."

* * *

Starscream then started stroking her struts. "Get off!" He just ignored her and moved his servo up and down the inside of her thigh. Miranda bit her bottom lip to try and not voice the pleasure that was building. Both didn't notice the red/blue figure standing in the now open door. "**Hmm****, I wonder if you've done this before or not**?" Starscream started to pry open Miranda's interface panel. Optimus couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Starscream's neck. Miranda saw his servo around Starscream's neck, "Optimus!" Optimus then threw Starscream to the opposite side of the room and released Miranda. She fell to the ground and Optimus picked her up and was about to order a groundbridge when something hit him in the back. Both fell to the ground Optimus a little further from Miranda. Miranda looked and started to shaking terribly.

* * *

Me: Finally done and thanks to those who review.

Micky: The fragging pervert.

Starscream: A Con knows who he wants and takes them.

Me: okay ew and plz R&R.


	16. Chapter 16: Megatron's Plan

Me: I do not own the following: Transformers(sadly), Metadron and Micky. I only own the other OCs.

Starscream: -looks at the writer- Come here

Me: No -walks away-

* * *

Chapter 16: Megatron's Plan

_Flashback_

_Ironhide was battling Soundwave while trying to protect the human twins and their family. "**You two transform and get your family out of here**!" They did and grabbed their family. Sarafine looked back as they ran and yelled, "Be careful Ironhide!" She looked forward and continued running. Ironhide continued to fight until Soundwave deployed Lazerbeak and Ravage. Sadly Ironhide lost and was dragged to the Nemesis Medbay where Shockwave went to work on altering his memory banks._

* * *

_Jazz Location  
_

_Jazz quickly told Rane to get out of there with his family while he fought Arachnid. "**Stand still Decepticon**." He fired again while Arachnid just dodged the shot. "**I don't think so Autobot**." She then went under the ground and caught Jazz in a web shot. "**Gah**!" Jazz was flung backwards into the ground as the web wrapped around his chasis making it impossible to break free. Arachnid called for a ground bridge and when one opened some Vehicons came out and dragged him to the Medbay where Shockwave did the samething to Jazz._

* * *

_Flashback ends  
_"Ironhide what are you doing!" Miranda was terrified that Ironhide had shot his leader like he was a Decepticon. Ironhide ignored her and said, "**Jazz grab her so we can take her to Lord Megatron**." Jazz came into the room and reached for her. "No!" Miranda focused and her optics started glowing again and Jazz grasped his helm in pain. Starscream had recovered and went over to where Optimus was at. He grabbed Optimus by the neck. "**I would stop if I was you, my dear**." Miranda looked and saw Starscream aiming a missile at Optimus' helm. She gritted her teeth then stopped using her powers. Lowering her head in defeat Jazz came up and grabbed hold of her. Both him and Ironhide took her to Megatron while Starscream took Optimus to another cell.

* * *

Micky's Location

Micky and her parents were walking in the ventilation shaft when word came to them when a Vehicon said to another as they passed by, "**I heard Lord Megatron is going to give the Autobot femme to Commander Starscream after he has Shockwave alter her memories like he did to the Autobot's Weapons Specialist and First** **Lt**." Micky's eyes widen and told her parents to follow her quickly.

* * *

Me: Oh no Ironhide and Jazz now think their Cons.

Megatron: Don't underestimate my power human.

Me: Oh shut up buckethead. -yelps as a blast is fired at me-

Megatron: R&R or the fleshling will die.


	17. Chapter 17: Unexpected Help

Hello again I survived Megatron's blast.

Megatron: Your just to stubborned to die.

Me: Oh really and how do you know if I'm a figment of your imagination huh.

Megatron: ...

Me: Yea I thought so anyways I don't own the Transformers, All-Spark, Metadron, and Micky.

* * *

Chapter 17: Unexpected Help

Miranda was in a vell being held by energon cuffs. 'I hope your safe guys' she didn't bother to look at the door when it opened to see who came in. "Go away Starscream." She heard a snort before hearing, "Is that anyway to treat your rescuers Mir?" Miranda looks at the door and saw her family, "Micky you were suppose to get away from here by now." Micky ignored her and just said, "It was them who helped find your and Optimus' cells." Miranda rose an optic ridge and looked at her parents, who just shrugged. "Anyways as much as I want you to be a Con I don't want you to be Starscream's bitch." Miranda shuddered at the thought. "Deadly Night." Micky then walked over to the controls and shut it off. Miranda landed on her pedes. All four of them her cell and walks down the hall and turned left. They walked down five cells and stopped. Miranda and Micky took out the guards quickly but stopped when they heard Optimus scream in pain. "**Well Prime how does it feel to have a limb cut off**?" Miranda was resisting the urge to go in there and beat the slag out of the Con in there. Micky started looking around for a vent shaft entrance. When she found one above them she got Miranda's attention and pointed to it. Nodding Miranda helped Micky get their parents into the shaft and then grabbed onto the edge and reverted back to their human forms. "Come on lets go."

* * *

Optimus' Cell (Ventilation Shaft)

Miranda, Micky, and their parents looked through the grate and Miranda instantly paled at the sight of Optimus. His right arm was cut off and laying on the table. Optimus had a gaping hole in his back. Micky looked at the Con in the room and smirked. "Hey Mir wat to beat the Con in there?" she looked and saw that she was already gone.

* * *

Optimus' Cell

Optimus was leaking energon from his back and the hole where his right arm used to be. Starscream was making sure that Optimus wouldn't be able to protect Miranda from him. Said girl had floated down from the vent. She sneaked up behind Starscream and shuddered when he said, "**I am looking forward to showing her a good time**." Miranda uttered her phrase and grew into her Cybertronian body. Tapping on Starscream's shoulder she said, "Excuse me but I have to say no to that." Starscream turned and received a punch in the chasis. She then walked over to the vent she came out of and helped her family out. Micky transformed and Miranda caught Optimus when she turned off his cuffs. "Lets try something." Micky then comm'd Ratchet, ::Yo Doc get the Medbay prepped and start up a fragging ground bridge.:: A few seconds later and one opened . Micky grabbed Optimus' arm and ran through. Miranda then started helping Optimus to the ground bridge while her parents ran through. Ratchet came out and helped Miranda with Optimus. Starscream recovered and shot a missile. "**Gah**!" Miranda spun and lifted Starscream to where Optimus was earlier and activated the cuffs. "**Miranda help me with Optimus**." She ran and helped Ratchet with a now unconscioius Optimus Prime. Starscream of course was eyeing her as they left.

* * *

Me: Well theres Chapter 17

Megatron: -comes back from visiting Knockout- You are not a figment of my imagination girl.

Me: I could of told you that

Megatron: -growls- R&R before I kill this annoying fleshling

Me: At least I'm not a bucket-HEY! -starts dodging energon blasts-

Micky: -falls onto ass and starts having a laughing fit- Please vote on the name of the RoG fanfic as well...HAHAHAHA!


	18. Chapter 18: Sparkbond

Megatron: About time fleshling

Me: Hey you want a human girl for a week and go to school having to deal with everything there and come home?

Megatron: ...

Me: Thought so. -looks at the readers- I do not own the Transformers, Metadron, or Micky.

"**talk**" -Cybertronians talking

"talk" -Humans/Motor Run talking

"_talk_" -Sparkbond talk

* * *

Chapter 18: Sparkbond

Autobot Medbay

Ratchet, Red Alert, and Jolt were busy trying to get all the damage done to Optimus repaired. "**Jolt stabilize him**." After a few hours they were done but Optimus wasn't responding. They explained his situation to the others and allowed Miranda to spend the night to watch him.

* * *

Miranda's P.O.V

I sat by Optimus' side making sure he wouldn't hurt himself. "Please wake up soon Optimus." I look up upon hearing an evil chuckle. "Sideways or Thrust go away and back to your own universe." Sideways then came out, "**How is it you know who I am**?" I smirked, "Try looking up something called Transformers Armada." Sideways just disappeared and I didn't see or hear him. Looking back at Optimus I saw his chestplates were opened. After a long silence I asked, "Optimus why are you showing me your spark?" his answer was a twitch of his hand. "Do you want me to sparkbond with you?" again his hand twitched. I blushed and allowed my chestplates to open to reveal my spark. The room glowed with a blue hue from our sparks. I leaned towards him nervously. Looking up at Optimus' optics I saw he had regained consciousness and was waiting for me with a weak smile. I got up on him and gently pressed my spark chamber against his. I gasped as both Optimus and my sparks merged. "O-Op-Optimus!" was all I said as I went into recharge on top of him.

* * *

Next Day

Ratchet came in the morning and saw Optimus and Miranda in recharge. He also saw Optimus had his arm around her. Ratchet then went up to the two and scanned Optimus. He took out a wrench and tapped Optimus' helm waking him up. "**Ratchet good morning**." Optimus turned to Miranda and woke her up. "Huh?" Miranda looks up and around. "Morning Ratchet, Morning Optimus." she sat up along with Optimus._Think we should tell_ _him?_ Miranda jumped causing Optimus to chuckle. "**Prime you sparkbond with her didn't you**?" The two looked at him and Miranda blushed before looking down in embarrassment. "**Thought so**." Ratchet scanned her just to be safe.

* * *

Me: Yes I know its short but I promise the next one will be longer maybe.

Megatron: -glares at her-

Me: What buckethead?

Megatron: WHAT YOU CALL ME! -aims gun at her-

Me: Meep. -runs away screaming- R&R please!


	19. Chapter 19: A Friend Leaves

Sorry I haven't updated in a while school has been keeping me busy. I don't own anything related to Transformers but my OCs: Miranda, JetCycle, ForShock, Rane, WaterSpark, Filip, StarKeeper, and Sarafine. Enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 19: A Friend Leaves

Micky was getting agitated, she prefers the Cons and everyone knew that. Her sister had sparked bond with Optimus, who she hated out of all the Autobots and didn't show it though. She had been pass the MedBay when she heard Ratchet say, "**Prime you sparkbond with her didn't you**?" she had looked in and saw Optimus, Ratchet, and her sister in there. Micky was furious that Miranda was now connected to the Prime making him her brother-in-law. Micky left and started packing her things while saying, "I should of stayed at our house." When everyone was asleep she left the base and started driving home in her Corvet alt. mode.

* * *

Barricade was on patrol when he picked up an All-Spark energy signature just as a Corvet went past him. ::**Lord Megatron I picked up one of the fleshling's signature, shall I pursue**?::/::**No continue on your patrol I will deal with the fleshling myself**.::/::**Yes Lord Megatron**.::

* * *

Micky's P.O.v

I was racing down the road after I had past Barricade when I heard a jet fly overhead and the familiar sounds of transforming metal. 'That was fast.' I transformed quickly since the transformer had landed in front of me and skidded into him. I looked up at who it was and nearly let my fangirl out. "**Who would of thought that Primus would bless me with a femme running into me, I believe the human phrase is that we should exchange insurance numbers**." I then felt a pinch in my arm as he smirked at my facial reaction. "Go frag Soundwave..." I fell into the bleak darkness slumping into Megatron's arms.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter I couldn't really think of what else to put in for this one I promise that Chapter 20 will be longer. Again please R&R


	20. Chapter 20: Starscream

Well heres another chapter of Transformers: Motor Run!

Thank You to all those who Reviewed.

Now onto the Chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 20: Starscream

Miranda went to go get Micky, because she hadn't come out of her room. "Micky come out." when she didn't get a reply she opened her door and paled. Miranda spun around and raced towards the command room. When she went in everyone saw her. "Oh hey there's Miranda." Miranda walked over to them and stood by Optimus' pede. "Is something wrong Miranda?" she nodded then looks down. "Micky's gone..." Andrea and Derrick started panicking along with the other humans. "Why would she leave?" Miranda shrugged and heard Optimus ask over the bond, Maybe she heard us talking with Ratchet. She looks up at him before replying, I don't know we should check the feed outside the Medbay. Optimus nods and spoke up. "**Lets check the security feed**." Wheeljack nodded and played the feed showing Micky walking by the Medbay doors then one of her leaving the base.

* * *

The Nemesis

Starscream was furious, he overheard JetCycle's sister say to Megatron that his femme had sparkbonded with the Autobot Leader. '_**I will have her even if I have to kill**** Prime**_**.**' he went to a group of Vehicons and took them to bring Prime and JetCycle out.

* * *

Random Town

He took them to the nearest town and started causing havoc. Starscream hid when he saw the groundbridge and snuck closer to it. Smirking when he heard, "**Autobots keep the humans safe while Miranda and the others lead them to safety**." Starscream heard them reply and waited for a bit. Some point of time Megatron had appeared wondering what were some of his soldiers doing. Starscream took that moment to quickly grab JetCycle, who was in her human body, causing her to scream.

* * *

Optimus' P.O.V

I heard Miranda scream in fright along with fear and panic over our bond. Quickly I looked and growled, "**Release her Starscream**." The Seeker just chuckled and tightened his grip on her when I took a step towards him, "**Hold it Prime**." I heard Miranda gasped in delight when he relaxed his hold a little. "**What's the matter Prime can't handle seeing your sparkmate in his servos**?" I ignored Megatron solely focusing on Miranda and Starscream. I noticed that Miranda smirks and saw her eyes start glowing. Looking at Starscream I smirked when I saw that she was bending his wing. He seemed to of started feeling the pain because he gasped in pain letting her go. She quickly transformed and ran to me after using her powers. "Optimus I think Megatron got a hold of Micky." I wrapped my love in an embrace. "**Aw that's so...sickening**." both of us looks up and saw Starscream holding Andrea, Derrick and the others parents. "You coward let our parents go!" I felt fear, panic and anger through the bond. Starscream just chuckled, "**I'll let them go if you, Prime and the other humans walk over to Lord Megatron**."

* * *

Me: Welp I hate Starscream even more now that I wrote this one.

Starscream: -holding the parents- WAHAHAHA NOW I WILL GET MY FEMME!

Me: You know I can always have them kick your aft or wield you to the ceiling.

Starscream: ...

Rane: JetCycle does not own Micky, Metadron, or the Transformers related things. She only owes the other members of Motor Run and the parents.

Me: ...I'm going to go wield somebot or someone to the ceiling. -goes off-


	21. Chapter 21: Surrender

JetCycle: HEY HEY! I'm back and finally updating Motor Run!

Starscream: Finally -winks at her-

JetCycle: -wields him to the ceiling- Anyway I don't own Metadron, the Transformers only the other members of Motor Run and their Parents.

* * *

Chapter 21: Surrender

The Autobot's were stuck when Starscream gave the demand. Rane and the others were glaring at him while Optimus and the other Bots were processing what happened and how. The five involved in the deal slumped their shoulders in defeat. "We'll do it let our parents go as we walk over to Megatron." Starscream nodded and Rane started walking towards the warlord. As he got closer Starscream put his parents down and they ran to Prowl, who was watching over Rane and his family for now. The twins did the samething and Starscream repeated what he did for their parents. When it was just Optimus and Miranda, he looked at the two and raised an optic ridge. "**Well**?" Miranda shot a glare at Starscream and then started walking with Optimus over to Megatron. They were half way when they all heard Mrs. Devetrix scream. Miranda looked behind her in time to see her dad fall to the ground. "DAD!" she ran to him and lifted him up gently. "Are you alright?" she saw him nod and she glared at Starscream. "**_Put my mom down gently_**." Miranda had all but growled that. Starscream, not wanting to face her wrath, gently put her mom down. Miranda handed Derrick to Rane and the twin's dads. when they got to safety she stood up and punched him, "That's for dropping my dad." Miranda spun on her heels and walked back over to Optimus saying to Starscream, "If you though what I did hurt wait til Micky hears about this." What will she do? Miranda looked at Optimus, Probably rewire his circuits to make the Barbie Girl song play when he moves. Starscream saw Optimus' smirk at something and paled. (**AN: I read a fan fiction by Mistress Megatron called Dreaming A Reality when Optimus and Megatron pulled a revenge prank on Starscream(Cybertron verse)** **the idea belongs to her so thank you Mistress Megatron if your reading this.**)

* * *

The Nemesis

Micky was being escorted to her cell when she heard the familiar sound of a ground bridge. "**Keep moving**." she was pushed forward by a drone. She hissed at him before continuing.

* * *

Rane and the twins were forced through just as Ironhide and Jazz were walking by. Before Rane could say something he heard in his head, _'Guys if you see Ironhide or Jazz don't say anything Megatron had their memories altered.'_ The three looked at each other before being forced forward. After awhile Megatron came in holding two chains. When he moved forward the chains tightened as far as they will go before he pulled harshly and the other end came through with Miranda and Optimus attached to them.

_Flashback Begins_

_When Miranda got back to Optimus, two Vehicons came forward and put cuffs on them. "**This wasn't part of the agreement Megatron**." Megatron just smirked as he answered, "T**his is a security measure since you both could take your escorts out**." He then nodded to the Vehicons to continue. Said Vehicons then attached chains to the cuffs. The other end of the chains were given to Megatron._

_Flashback Ends  
_

Shockwave then came forward and placed a collar on Miranda. Confused she tried taking it off with her powers but ended up getting shocked. "**That collar will prevent you from using your powers and if you do well you already found out**." she glared at Megatron, who pulled her chain making her fall forward. Optimus went to help her but some Vehicons stopped him when they saw Megatron move closer to her. He lifted her face, "**You will do well to respect me, Autobot**." When she didn't answer he shoved her face into the floor of the ship. "**Do you understand, Autobot**?" Miranda mumbled, "Yes." He pushed her face into the floor harder, "**Yes what Autobot**?" Miranda then said, "Yes...Lord Megatron." He smirked and let go of her. The Vehicons then let go of Optimus. He helped her up while asking if she was okay. "Yeah I am Optimus." they were then yanked forward. 'This is so inhumane.'

* * *

JetCycle: Whelp thats another chapter done. Next will be for those who can handle what is in it. Please R&R and thanks again to Mistress Megatron for inspiring the Barbie Girl Song idea.


	22. Chapter 22: Seduction

I don't own Transformers, Micky, and Metadron

* * *

Chapter 22: Seduction

Micky was pacing in her cell away from the door when it opened. She turned and saw a Vehicon. "What do you want?" he didn't say anything but came in and pulled her out. "Hey!" the Vehicon just escorted her to another room. He left and locked the door after placing her in it. Micky looked around and saw that it only had a berth, a desk with a chair, and datapads. She went and sat on the chair just as the door unlocked and opened. Micky looked over and saw Megatron. He smirked and walked in, the door closing and locking again. "**I see you made yourself comfortable though I'm surprised your not on the berth**." Micky raised an optic ridge at him as he walked towards her. Megatron was soon standing over her. "Why did you want me when I still lived on Cybertron with the others?" Megatron just stood there with a smirk. "**Because your family unit were known to have powerful sparklings. You and your sister are the strongest recorded in the history of your family**." Megatron then grabbed Micky and took her to the berth. "What are you-mmph!" Megatron set her on the berth while kissing her fully on the mouthplates. She then felt him smile on her lips. As he pulls away he smirks saying, "Well I must say you taste a lot better than I imagined." He then got on top of her and started kissing her again. Megatron then left her lips and started roaming her body while moving his servo along the inside of her thigh. Micky couldn't suppress it and mewled in pleasure causing Megatron to chuckle. "Well your enjoying this aren't you?" he passed another pleasure node causing her to mewl again. "Yes.." Megatron chuckled again, "Yes what my dear?" Micky screamed in pleasure when he passed a node on her wing, "Yes Lord Megatron!" He then left her to fall into recharge while he went to go torture Optimus and Miranda.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter Chapter 23 is longer than this so plz R&R


	23. Chapter 23: Strength

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update on Motor Run I've been a little busy with school, my newest story called The Mummy, and of course the big thing for any senior Graduation. Enjoy I do not own anything familiar that's owned by Hasbro or by Metadron.

* * *

Chapter 23: Strength

"Aahh!" Optimus looked at Miranda when she screamed in pain. Miranda soon stopped screaming and laid there next to him very exhausted.

Miranda, you need to stop using your powers. Miranda looked at him.

That's just it I'm no- she was cut of as the collar around her neck shocked her again. When it stopped they both heard chuckles.

"Must be Thrust and Sideways..." she said before she blacked out and the said Cons came out of the shadows.

"**Well I do believe that we wore her out Sideways**." Thrust said that while Optimus just glared at them.

"**Why are you two even here**." the two just ignored Optimus as he said that and unlocked her collar but kept it on to make it look like it was still on. Miranda then mumbled,

"Thrust...you squid-head." Sideways and Optimus both chuckled at Thrust's expression when they heard that.

"**Who knew a human like her could have a sense of humor**." The two then left and everything looked like no one came and visited them. Optimus shook his helm before saying to Miranda,

Okay you can wake up now love. Miranda opened her optics which held a mischievous glint in it.

"What can't I con a Con?

* * *

Time Skip

Both Optimus and Miranda looked up when the door opened. Miranda just had a dulled face on when she saw a smirking Megatron. She then paled and scooted closer to Optimus when she saw Starscream. Said Con just smirked when he saw her do that but was also jealous on how she was so close to Optimus than to him.

"**Starscream take the femme while I talk to Optimus**." Megatron ordered which Starscream did pulling Miranda out of the cell. Megatron then looked at Optimus and sneered,

"**Now that my sister-in-law is busy**." he than walked over to Optimus and started beating him. After his assault he ordered Starscream to bring Miranda back in. When neither came in he went out and saw Starscream unconscious while on top of a pile of Vehicons.

"**How did she escape**!" Megatron shouted which had set the alarms off.

* * *

?, The Nemesis

Ironhide and Jazz were searching for Miranda when they both heard a crash. They both took off in the direction it came from. When they got there they saw Shockwave on a pile of Insecticons.

"**How could one femme take down that many Insecticons**?" Ironhide said before he cringed in pain while Jazz frantically looked around. Jazz then caught Ironhide when he fell.

"**Ironhide are you- Argh**!" Jazz clasped his helm and saw his memories changing. He soon fell too. Miranda poked her head out of the grate above them and smiled.

"Thank you Creeper and Squid-head." she jumped down and twisted around til she landed on her feet.

'I should let them rest but..." Miranda walked up to their audio receptors and yelled,

"Ironide loves Ratchet!" Ironhide and Jazz shot straight up. The former glaring at her while the ladder was laughing.

* * *

Rane's Cell

Rane looked up upon hearing his cell door open.

"Hey watch it buckethead!" he then heard a slap followed by,

"Hey that wasn't cool Con!" Rane shook his head when he saw the twins pushed in. They were soon followed by Megatron who looked very pissed. He was dragging an unconscious Optimus and threw him to the wall by Rane. Megatron yelled,

"**Make sure there is triple the guard outside this cell**!" Soundwave, who Rane just noticed, nodded. They both left and soon the door closed and locked.

* * *

Time Skip (4 hours)

Rane and Filip kept an Eye on the door while Sarafine was treating Optimus' injuries. Just as she was finishing they heard thuds coming from outside. Rane and Filip stood up and got into fighting stances. They deepened their stance when the door unlocked and opened.

"Hey guys wha- Optimus!" the two were soon spinning around on their heels when Miranda ran past them. Sarafine was smart and jumped out of the way. Miranda crouched down and looked at Optimus. Optimus smiled weakly and sent calm collective feelings over their bond.

* * *

whew done and my hands hurt from typing this chapter. Next chapter is why I rated this M so please R&R. Til next time!


	24. Chapter 24: Queen Con

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a long while I was busy with Senior Year and my computer has been acting a little weird lately. Anyways I don't own the following: Transformers, Micky, or Metadron. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: Queen Con

Megatron's Quarters

Megatron entered his quarters and saw Micky on the berth looking out the window. He smirked and walked up to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he started kissing her neck cables. He smiled upon hearing her moan in pleasure that he started massaging the inside of her thigh with one hand while moving the other up onto her her chest. She started squirming under his touch.

"Me-Meg-Megatron pl-ple-please..." Megatron then ran his glossa over the tip of her wing causing her to squirm even more in delight. He then turned and placed her lying on the berth as he got on top of her.

Leaning close to her audio receptor he whispered, "Be mine, Metadron and when I defeat Optimus, you'll be my queen." Megatron felt her nod and soon he started working on bringing her enough pleasure so she could open her interface panel to reveal her port. When she did he brought his fingers to the opening and pushed one through to prepare her fully for him.

After awhile her port started to get wet and he soon removed his interface panel from his spike. Megatron lined his spike up to her opening and started pushing it through causing her to hold in screams as it still hurt even after all the preparation. Megatron stopped at Metadron's barrier and then tore right through it causing her to gasp in pain. He then leaned forward again and whispered, "Open your spark chamber."

Again she nodded and opened her spark chamber. He then started to thrust slowly at first but sped up as they went. The thrusts soon became faster and harder while Metadron and Megatron started panting as they both came closer to wanting to overload.

Just as they hit their climax and were about to merge their sparks, Stan burst through the door saying, "My Lord, the prisoners have esc-I'm sorry my lord I-!" he didn't get to finish because Megatron blasted him with his energon cannon.

* * *

Sorry for it being a short chapter first time writing something like that. Please R&R


End file.
